Catman (TV Series)
Catman is a TV series based on the DC character Catman AKA Thomas Blake. Cast Nolan North as Thomas Blake/Catman John DiMaggio as Gorilla Grodd, Deathstroke Tom Kenny as Killer Moth, Toyman Kevin Michael Richardson as Black Manta Scott Menville as Condiment King Episodes Season 1 #Thomas Blake is in Africa, fighting a lion that scratches his chest, leaving three scars. He kills the lion with a knife and walks away in to the jungle. Thomas comes across a village, where he finds out he's built up a reputation as "The Catman" since he is known for fighting tigers and lions, this gives Thomas a flashback where it is revealed that he was a criminal named Catman, he fought Batman many times but each time he was beaten. The flashback ends and he overhears a group of boys, asking each other if Thomas is here to defeat someone named Gorilla Grodd. Thomas asks who Gorilla Grodd is and he finds out he is a gorilla with super intelligence who claims he is the king of the African jungle, meaning he owns the village. Thomas then asks someone to put together a suit for him and, after a short montage where Thomas helps the man make his suit, Thomas is ready to take down Gorilla Grodd. When he leaves he sees a large talking gorilla who is hanging one of the children from earlier upside down, he fights the gorilla and manages to defeate him, the gorilla then gets up and walks away, Thomas tells it to give Grodd a message, he's coming. #Thomas has a dream that shows another part of his past, he was at a bar where a lot of failed criminals hang out, he meets a man named Killer Moth, who offers him a team up. Thomas is then woken up by a man he took to help him named Abimbola. He puts on his suit before walking outside to tell his men his plan, he says he is going to break in through a weak spot in Grodd's castle, which he found out about from Abimbola. But before breaking in they need to take down Grodd's five guards. It shows two of Grodd's guards outside the castle, one of them is shot and when the other notices he is shot too. It then shows Catman with a gun with a silencer. It then shows two more guards be killed by two other people. Catman and his men meet outside the castle's doors when they realize that they only killed four guards, the last guard then shows up and fights them, he introduces himself as Gorbul Mammit, he throws many men away like nothing but he has trouble when he fights Thomas. Thomas stabs Gorbul before shooting him in both his arms, he then jumps on him and beats him before shooting him. They then break open the weak, which leades to the prison, and walk in. At the end it shows a gorilla telling Grodd that his son, Gorbul, is dead. #Thomas and his men make there way to Grodd, killing many guards along the way. They make it to Grodd but he isn't there, Abimbola is then thown in to the room and Grodd jumps in. Catman and his men try to fight him but he beats all of them before throwing Catman out a near by window. He falls on to a branch of a tree that breaks, he then hits the ground and passes out. He flashes back again, he and Killer Moth's plan fail and when Moth tries to talk to Catman but he punches Moth before saying he's going to train and that he won't be back until he feels he can beat Batman. Thomas then wakes up and grabs a stick near by. He walks in to Grodd's castle once again, beating many guards with just the stick. He walks in to the cells and fights a very large gorilla before freeing his men and giving them spears that he got from the guards. It then cuts to Grodd in a hot tub when he starts to complain about it getting too hot, he gets out and walks down stairs to see what's happening. He then sees Catman and his men have heaten up the hot tub, Grodd tries to escape but he is cornered by some of Catman's men with spears, he runs his way through them but he is chased by Catman. The chase ends when Catman manages to hang Grodd out a window, he says he will let Grodd live if he leaves the people of Africa alone, to which Grodd agrees. At the end it shows Thomas saying fairwell to everyone he's met before getting on to a ship and sailing away. #Thomas is woken up by a large bang, he runs up and finds out that the ship is being attacked by pirates. He looks around and sees that the last people on the ship just escaped. Thomas jumps in to the water and swims to the ship, he knocks out a pirate and steals their gun, he opens fire on the rest but the captain knocks him out before he can kill the rest of his crew. He wakes up and sees he has a collar on his neck, the captain then shows up and tells him he has been shanghaied, he then throws him his Catman suit, showing he has met Thomas before. Thomas asks who the captain is and he introduces himself as Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke. Slade then intoduces him to the rest of his crew, other than normal people Slade has Black Manta, Toyman and Condiment King, his janitor. Thomas asks what he wants and Slade shows him a map to the treasure of a pirate named Black Jack. Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:Catmanverse